1. Field of the Disclosure
This disclosure relates generally to communicating with a tracking device, and more specifically, to communicating with a tracking device via a connected device.
2. Description of the Related Art
Electronic tracking devices have created numerous ways for people to track the locations of people and/or objects. For example, a user can use GPS technology to communicate with a device remotely or determine a location of the user. In another example, a user can attach a tracking device to an important object, such as keys or a wallet, and use the features of the tracking device to more quickly communicate with the object, (e.g., if it becomes lost).
However, traditional tracking devices and corresponding systems suffer from one or more disadvantages. For example, communicating with a tracking device from a far-away distance requires a considerable amount of power. Thus, battery life of a tracking device is often limited. Further, technology for long-range communication is expensive, and often requires sophisticated circuitry for operating in connection with an associated electronic device (e.g., a mobile device). Additionally, low-power options for tracking devices are limited to communicating with nearby objects that require a user associated with the tracking devices to be within a close proximity of the tracking devices, limiting the usefulness of such tracking devices.